Haptatic fibrosis means an abnormal increase in fibrous connective tissue following hepatic diseases such as alcoholic heptatitis. Heptatic fibrosis induces excessive deposition of connective tissue such as collagen and, at the same time, causes dysfunction of the liver. The progressing of hepatic fibrosis finally causes cirrhosis.
Intensive studies have conventionally been made on agents for preventing or inhibiting hepatic fibrosis but have not yet found an effective agent.
Pantethine (D-bis-(N-pantothenyl-.beta.-aminoethyl)-disulfide) has been reported to be effective on hepatic diseases such as medicinal fatty liver in JP-B-No. 60-19891 (the term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined published Japanese patent application) and viral hepatitis in JP-A-No. 58-35118 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"). These effects of pantethine, however, have no connection with the inhibition of hepatic fibrosis.